


You Belong to Me

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Poe and Finn Dameron [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out Finn's last name, Poe makes a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> this goes with my other Fic Finn Dameron, but you don't actually have to read that one to understand.

It had been five months since he awoke from his coma, his back slowly knitting together and the strength coming back to his limbs bit by bit. Now the only time it pained was after hours of strenuous work and a twinge when it rains. Discharged he was given a room and some light duties until fully healed. A large portion of his time was spent exploring the base and its surroundings, usually for quit places one could be alone. Solitude was a foreign concept for Stormtroopers. Constantly you were surrounded by other people at all times. To Finn it was peaceful to be alone with his thought. Here there were few people who would actively seek Finn out for no reason. Once was off planet searching for a long lost Jedi. The other was often off world on missions for General. 

Today had been somewhat of a bad day. Nightmares woke him up long before he was ready and instead of trying to go back to sleep he went in search of food. As the day went on it started to pour outside, keeping him stuck inside. And the cherry on top was a throbbing pain along his spine. So he had return to his room and curled up on the bed, his attention fixed on a small blaster he had been meaning to work on.

"First my jacket. Now my name."

Finn looked up at the familiar voice. A grin slowly spread across his face as Poe stopped at the entrance to the room, draping himself against the doorway. The pilot had a smirk on the corner of his mouth as he waited for Finn to reply.

"What’s that?" He gently put aside the blaster aside, focusing slowly on the other man. Instead of his usual clothes, he had on a t-shirt that was just a bit tight the hem rising to show a small slither of skin above his pants. And the pants, while baggy and hid what Finn knew was a nice butt, rode low on his hips. Face heating up he forced himself to meet Poe’s gaze.

Laughing the Pilot moved closer, casually locking the door behind him. Despite it being a decent sized room, one far larger than anything Finn had slept in with the Order, Poe somehow managed to fill the whole space with his presence. Mischief clear in his eyes, Poe stopped just a few feet from Finn’s position on the bed. “I said first my coat, now my name. What are you going to take from me next, Mr. Big Deal?"

Embarrassed, Finn blushed. He knew Poe would find out eventually but he had hoped to talk to him about it first. But the right time to do so never seemed to happen and with the resistance looking for the First Order, Poe and Finn had rarely any time to see one another beyond quick ‘hellos’ and ‘good luck on your mission.’ 

"Right. About that. Uh, I meant to bring it up. It’s just they asked for a last name and my mind froze. 2187 isn’t a last name and the only names I know are people from the resistance and it’d be weird if I used something Like Pava or Solo. Besides, that was the first thing that came to mind." Shrugging he tried to play it cool and praying to the Force that the other man would believe him.

"I guess Finn Stormtrooper is a bit hard to roll off the tongue. And Finn Trooper just doesn't fit." Sharing a chuckle he gave a small nod as though coming to a decision. With a wicked glint in his eye he dropped down onto the bed.  
"Alright you can keep it. Besides I like the idea."

"Idea of what?" The pilot was close enough Finn could feel the heat coming off him. All he had to do was reach out and grab the other. He licked his lips.

Poe’s gaze flickered down to his mouth following the movement.

"The idea that you belong to me." Voice a deep whisper he moved the last few inches, gripping Finn’s jaw so he could brush their lips against one another before pressing more forcefully, deepening the kiss.

A second hesitation and Finn was kissing back, his hands tangling in Poe’s collar as he tugged the other man closer pulling them both backwards until he was on his back, the other on top of him.

"Idiot. I was yours since you saved me from the Order.”

Shaking his head, Poe pulled back. 

"We saved each other."


End file.
